Pan in the Past
by SonPanssj4
Summary: When Trunks loves someone other than Pan. She goes to far and ends up in the past. How will she get back to her own timeline. What will Gohan do when he finds out Pan is his daughter? Review please!
1. Love and Tears

Pan was just running through the halls of Capsule Corp until she caught up with Trunks, she knocks him down by accident when she tried to get up she

sliped on something and landed on his lips and Trunks kissed her back. Pan got up and said "what just happend."

"YOU KISSED ME, WHY" Trunks said

"Cause Trunks... I love you"

"Uh, Pan, I love Marron, and your like 15 years younger than me, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but this will never work out."

Pan smacked Trunks though 10 walls and said.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS AGAIN YOU PURPLE HAIRED FREAK."

Pan ran though the halls crying and opened a window and flew out of it and landed at her house and opened the door then ran to her room. Her mom and dad were in the living room watching TV and heard crying.

"Gohan I think Pan's crying"

"Let go help her"

Pan's room

Pan was crying on her bed until her parents came in.

"Pan what's wrong" Gohan said

"Papa, I've done... something wrong at Cap...sule Corp"

"What did you do"

"I was running though the hall way and Accidentaly knocked over Trunks and I kissed him and he kissed me back and I got all mad and called him a fucking retard".

Gohan and Videl were shocked and were so angry but with sadness only there anger face was showing.

Pan got more sad when Gohan and Videl were yelling at her for about 30 minutes, when that time was up she finaly managed to escape, she flew to Capsule Corp and went to Bulma's lab and she wasn't there she quickly lowered her ki and took the time machine she didn't know what time so she pressed random buttons and it said "19 years to the past" when she screamed her yells could be heard though the whole city. Bulma quickly ran to her lab and she tried to get her but she was to late Pan was gone.

She landed on Planet Namek, and said "That's wierd, I was supposed to land on Earth but I'm on Namek" then a very prwerful ki was right above her!

**Author's note: you'll find out who it is in the next chapter and sorry it was so short first story on Fanfiction. SEE YA**


	2. The Battle

Pan was badly hurt from the crash and she got out and looked up and saw a man and a giant lizard, they were staring at the young girl even Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo were staring at her then she fell unconscious. ( don't know how to spell it ) "Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, take her to a safe place and find Bulma !" They did as they were told and took her to Goku's ship and tried to wake her up but it was no use she was in a deep sleep. An hour later she awoke remembering everything and started powering up until she heard a child's voice.

Capsule Corp

Bulma was calling Gohan's House. The phone rang and Videl answered it.

"Hello."

"Videl I have some bad news."

"What is it."

"... Pan went back in the past."

"WHAT, we'll be over."

Videl hung up the phone and started crying and flew to Gohan's work and ran inside. She ran up to the desk where a woman was on the phone. She pointed up a finger, then 25 minutes later Videl said "Finaly hey, can I see Son Gohan please it's an emergency."

"Okay, take a left, then a right at the second hall, then you'll see room 206."

"Thanks."

Videl ran down the hallway and reached Gohan's room she open the door crying.

"Uh Videl what's wrong."

"Gohan, Bulma call earlier and because we yelled at Pan, then she went back in time."

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttttt."

Gohan grabbed Videl and ran down the hallway headed to Capsule Corp. When they finally got to Capsule Corp, an angry Gohan came bursting through the door.

"BULMA WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED"

"Gohan calm down, we can just build another time machine and everything will be fine, Videl can you help us with it."

"Sure, Gohan are you fine with it."

"I'm fine with it."

With that they went straight to work.

Planet Namek

"Uh who are you"

"I..I'm P..Pan"

"Where did you come from"

"Uh let's see...Oh I'm from -"

'Wait if I tell them they'll be a change in the Time line and Grandpa won't go ssj'

Then she started to cry again and left the ship to get some privacy and lowered her ki so no one would find her and ask questions.

Goku's ship

"Uh what was that about" Krillin said

"I don't know but we need to find Pan, where ever she is" Piccolo said

Pan

Pan was still crying with anger "That purple haired freak. He. Will. PAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH". She started powering up until something snapped inside of her she was now in ssj1 then everyone sensed her even Goku and Frieza.

"Uh, what is this, I'm in ssj1, like grandpa showed me while training"

**Flashback**

"Remember, whenever you go out of control you'll turn ssj1, like this"

Pan watched, she was amazed and tried to do it but it wasn't enough.

"Grandpa, I can't do it."

"Don't worry Pan you'll get it some day."

"Really Grandpa."

"Yea, I have to go now Pan, but I'll be back soon okay."

"Okay Grandpa, bye."

Pan waved goodbye and Goku left.

_**End**_** Flashback**

Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo found her with a golden aura around her and spiky hair and power sky-rocked then everything vanished then she turned around and looked at everyone with shame for leaving.

"I'm sorry guys for leaving I needed some alone time."

"We understand but answer my question please."

"Oh, this might freak you out, but I came from the future."

They were all shocked at Pan's answer

" Uh, Papa, Uncle Krillin, Piccolo."

Pan went out to hug Gohan crying and Gohan was shocked and patted her on the back.

"Where's Grandpa Goku."

They stayed silent and Pan yelled.

"Never mind, I'll find him myself!"

At that she flew out the cave followed by the three, she felt two strong power's near her it would be them.

Pan found them and said "Hey Freiza your match is with me now!"

"Oh really bring it."

Freiza tried to punch Pan but dodge it and grabbed his tail and started throwing him around letting him go and landing in a rock hill. Frieza got back up.

"Now you've done it."

"Super Nova."

Pan powered up and did a kamehameha wave.

"KAAAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ki blasts hit each other and made Namek rumbled a lot.

Since Freiza was winning Pan power up to ssj1 and they stopped firing.

"What that's impossible, no one can power up to that form ,but what is this."

"This Freiza is called SSJ (Super Saiyan-jin) and I'm gonna beat you with it."

Pan rushed at Frieza and punched Frieza so hard that he split in half. Pan dusted off her hands and said.

"Hmph, I thought he'd be up for it." She powered down until her hair to black and golden aura gone.

**Finally The Battle is done next is Chapter 3 Family Relatives. First fanfic ever no flames.**


	3. Family Realitives

"Is there any food I'm starving." Goku said

"You're always hungry, what do you want cause I know how to cook?" 'When I get back to my time line I'm going to kill Bulla for making me take that stupid class.'

"Can I have hamburger's."

"Fine you're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Pan, can I have some to" Gohan said

"Fine does anyone else want burgers, good" Pan went to go make some burgers for Goku and Gohan and pancakes for herself, lucky their was all the supplies she needed. When she was done she called Goku and Gohan. They enjoyed them very much.

"Thank you Pan these are great."

"Thanks, Grandma said that to, she did teach me after all."

"Hey, do you know where Vegeta is?" Pan said

"VEGETA" Everyone except Pan said.

"Why would you want to know where Vegeta is?"

"I want to go say 'hi' cause I haven't seen him in four years and that he'd trained me." With that Pan went to go find Vegeta until Goku stopped her.

"Yes grandpa."

"Pan you can't go."

"Why can't I?"

"It's Vegeta, before you came here Frieza...Frieza shot a ki blast at Vegeta in the heart killing him instantly."

"NO, NO, NO he can't be dead in this timeline, but at least you train me right? Then when were done I can work on staying on ssj."

"Sure, hey if we both be super sayian one day can we have a spar."

" Sure thing just to let you know I'm going to win."

"We'll just have to see about that." As Goku lead her back to the ship Bulma came out of the ship.

" Hey guys the ship is ready for take off."

"Okay Bulma." Goku said. Then everyone got on the ship and blasted off.

Future Timeline

"Hey, can we be of any assistance." Goku said. Chichi and Goten came in the room.

"Hey, guys." Bulma said.

"No thank you, we don't need any assistance." Bulma said

"Okay, Chichi lets see if there's any food." Goku said. As he ran into the kitchen, Bulla came into the room.

"Mom, do you know where Pan is she was supposed to be at the mall an hour ago."

"Honey were trying to build a time machine to get Pan back from the past." Bulma said in a whisper.

"Is there any way I could help."

"Not yet but, can you buy 50 nails, not finger nails okay."

"Okay mom, see ya later."

Past Timeline

The gang has just arrived on Mother Earth and to their surprise, their met by Chichi, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs.

"AH, YOUR HOME!" Chichi said, "Who's this, she kinda looks like Gohan?"

"Should I just tell her I'm from the future and her granddaughter?" Pan whispered in Goku's ear.

"Go ahead and get ready for her hugs of doom."Goku whispered back and took a few steps away. Pan took a deep breath and said

"I'm Pan, I'm your granddaughter and I came from the future." Chichi's jaw surprisingly fell to the floor, she instantly hugged Pan which wasn't ready.

"I can't breathe, grandpa, help me." Chichi let go and stared at her.

"How old are you?"

"16 " Pan said

"If you please, let me get to know you, cause I'm still confused?" Chichi asked

"Sure you guys can join us if you like?"Pan asked. They all nodded, then went in Capsule Corp., They all went in the living room, Pan sat next to Chichi and Gohan, Bulma sat in between her parents and Goku sat on a chair, Krillin sat on the floor, and Piccolo leaned on the wall.

"The reason I'm here is there is this cute boy that I really like and about 2 weeks ago I accidentally kissed him and told him I loved him, but he told me that he liked this girl Marron and I started to yell at him like 'then why did you kiss me back' and I slapped him through 10 walls, I went into Bulma's lab and without even thinking I took the time machine and I think it said 'traveling 23 years into the past' and that's how I got on Namek."

"Wait, what was that transformation you did when we found you in the cave." Gohan said

"Oh, that's a Super Saiyan 1, when a boy transforms his emotion is between anger and sadness, but when a female transforms her emotion is between anger, sadness, and betrayal, that's when you found me in the cave." Pan said. "Grandpa was supposed to transform when Freiza killed Krillin, Gohan you transformed when you were in the time chamber and you turned level 2 when this monster named Cell started to torture the Z-fighters and when he killed an android called #16 that loved the enviroment and it's animals, Vegeta transformed when he said he couldn't surpass Grandpa, now I transformed when I've been betrayed."

Everyone stared in disbelief, Pan noticed this and stood up and stretched out."Grandma, can you cook me something I don't feel like cooking today anymore?" Pan said with a puppy face.

"Okay Pan I'll make you something."Chichi said when she went in the kitchen.

Future Timeline

Bulla came back to Capsule Corp looking beat up. She walked in her parents house and collapsed on the floor. Vegeta walked in and saw Bulla. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the lab.

"What do you wan-, BULLA, Vegeta get the first aid kit, HURRY."Vegeta went to the bathroom using his sayain speed and thanking it, got the 'stinking aid kit' as he calls it and got to the lab, and gave the stinking aid kit to Bulma.

"How did this happen?" Bulma said shocked

"I don't know I just walked in like a normal person then I saw her on the floor." Vegeta said

"Okay, lay her down on the couch and give her the cream on her wounds every 10 minutes." Bulma told Vegeta. Vegeta picked his daughter up and did what Bulma said.

**Author's note: sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I got busy with school and I'm giving you guys a question. How many super sayian levels should Pan, Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta do 1-5, and should Bulla die because Vegeta forgot what to do? Wait never mind the second Next Chapter, Freiza comes back and Mirai Trunks appeares Author out!**


	4. Bulla finds out

"Is there any food I'm starving." Goku said

"You're always hungry, what do you want cause I know how to cook?" 'When I get back to my time line I'm going to kill Bulla for making me take that stupid class.'

"Can I have hamburger's."

"Fine you're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Pan, can I have some to" Gohan said

"Fine does anyone else want burgers, good" Pan went to go make some burgers for Goku and Gohan and pancakes for herself, lucky their was all the supplies she needed. When she was done she called Goku and Gohan. They enjoyed them very much.

"Thank you Pan these are great."

"Thanks, Grandma said that to, she did teach me after all."

"Hey, do you know where Vegeta is?" Pan said

"VEGETA" Everyone except Pan said.

"Why would you want to know where Vegeta is?"

"I want to go say 'hi' cause I haven't seen him in four years and that he'd trained me." With that Pan went to go find Vegeta until Goku stopped her.

"Yes grandpa."

"Pan you can't go."

"Why can't I?"

"It's Vegeta, before you came here Frieza...Frieza shot a ki blast at Vegeta in the heart killing him instantly."

"NO, NO, NO he can't be dead in this timeline, but at least you train me right? Then when were done I can work on staying on ssj."

"Sure, hey if we both be super sayian one day can we have a spar."

" Sure thing just to let you know I'm going to win."

"We'll just have to see about that." As Goku lead her back to the ship Bulma came out of the ship.

" Hey guys the ship is ready for take off."

"Okay Bulma." Goku said. Then everyone got on the ship and blasted off.

Future Timeline

"Hey, can we be of any assistance." Goku said. Chichi and Goten came in the room.

"Hey, guys." Bulma said.

"No thank you, we don't need any assistance." Bulma said

"Okay, Chichi lets see if there's any food." Goku said. As he ran into the kitchen, Bulla came into the room.

"Mom, do you know where Pan is she was supposed to be at the mall an hour ago."

"Honey were trying to build a time machine to get Pan back from the past." Bulma said in a whisper.

"Is there any way I could help."

"Not yet but, can you buy 50 nails, not finger nails okay."

"Okay mom, see ya later."

Past Timeline

The gang has just arrived on Mother Earth and to their surprise, their met by Chichi, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs.

"AH, YOUR HOME!" Chichi said, "Who's this, she kinda looks like Gohan?"

"Should I just tell her I'm from the future and her granddaughter?" Pan whispered in Goku's ear.

"Go ahead and get ready for her hugs of doom."Goku whispered back and took a few steps away. Pan took a deep breath and said

"I'm Pan, I'm your granddaughter and I came from the future." Chichi's jaw surprisingly fell to the floor, she instantly hugged Pan which wasn't ready.

"I can't breathe, grandpa, help me." Chichi let go and stared at her.

"How old are you?"

"16 " Pan said

"If you please, let me get to know you, cause I'm still confused?" Chichi asked

"Sure you guys can join us if you like?"Pan asked. They all nodded, then went in Capsule Corp., They all went in the living room, Pan sat next to Chichi and Gohan, Bulma sat in between her parents and Goku sat on a chair, Krillin sat on the floor, and Piccolo leaned on the wall.

"The reason I'm here is there is this cute boy that I really like and about 2 weeks ago I accidentally kissed him and told him I loved him, but he told me that he liked this girl Marron and I started to yell at him like 'then why did you kiss me back' and I slapped him through 10 walls, I went into Bulma's lab and without even thinking I took the time machine and I think it said 'traveling 23 years into the past' and that's how I got on Namek."

"Wait, what was that transformation you did when we found you in the cave." Gohan said

"Oh, that's a Super Saiyan 1, when a boy transforms his emotion is between anger and sadness, but when a female transforms her emotion is between anger, sadness, and betrayal, that's when you found me in the cave." Pan said. "Grandpa was supposed to transform when Freiza killed Krillin, Gohan you transformed when you were in the time chamber and you turned level 2 when this monster named Cell started to torture the Z-fighters and when he killed an android called #16 that loved the enviroment and it's animals, Vegeta transformed when he said he couldn't surpass Grandpa, now I transformed when I've been betrayed."

Everyone stared in disbelief, Pan noticed this and stood up and stretched out."Grandma, can you cook me something I don't feel like cooking today anymore?" Pan said with a puppy face.

"Okay Pan I'll make you something."Chichi said when she went in the kitchen.

Future Timeline

Bulla came back to Capsule Corp looking beat up. She walked in her parents house and collapsed on the floor. Vegeta walked in and saw Bulla. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the lab.

"What do you wan-, BULLA, Vegeta get the first aid kit, HURRY."Vegeta went to the bathroom using his sayain speed and thanking it, got the 'stinking aid kit' as he calls it and got to the lab, and gave the stinking aid kit to Bulma.

"How did this happen?" Bulma said shocked

"I don't know I just walked in like a normal person then I saw her on the floor." Vegeta said

"Okay, lay her down on the couch and give her the cream on her wounds every 10 minutes." Bulma told Vegeta. Vegeta picked his daughter up and did what Bulma said.

**Author's note: sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I got busy with school and I'm giving you guys a question. How many super sayian levels should Pan, Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta do 1-5, and should Bulla die because Vegeta forgot what to do? Wait never mind the second Next Chapter, Freiza comes back and Mirai Trunks appeares Author out!**


	5. Mirai Trunks

**I don't own DBZ, Akria Toryama does.**

Chichi was done with the food and Pan ate happily. When she was done she said her thanks to Chichi and sat down on the couch where everyone is watching Tv, an important announcement came up and a spaceship that looked like Freiza's came.

"Everybody calm down, we don't know what we're dealing with so just in case, get to shelter." The mayor said

"Hey isn't that Freiza's spaceship?" Goku said looking at Pan.

"Looks like it, better go check it out." Pan said standing up. "I'll go alone, I'll raise my ki if I need help." Pan said. She walked out the door and blasted off, when she sensed Freiza, she flew down and continued on foot and lowered her ki, when she noticed an unfamiliar ki where Freiza just landed, she decided she's going to fly there. She blasted into to the sky in search for the mysterious person. She looked down and saw Mirai Trunks in Super Saiyan form holding what looked like a huge ball of fire. She flew down behind rocks and hid. When she hid she looked up and saw Mirai Trunks slice Freiza in half and blast him into the next demention, her saiyan hearing let her hear them talking.

"My, what a nice sword you have let me see it." King Cold said. Mirai Trunks took his sword out of its case and threw it to King Cold.

"Wow, what fine edges, but you slice my son in half with this sword and you WON'T SURVIVE WITH ME USING THIS!" King Cold yelled. He charged at Mirai Trunks and swung the sword at him, which Mirai Trunks was ready griped the sword and took it from him and King Cold backed up until he was in front of rocks.

"Please have mercy." King Cold begged

"It's a little to late for that Cold." Mirai Trunks smirked and blasted King Cold in the heart, killing him instantly. Pan came from her hiding place then Mirai Trunks turned to face her and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm going to meet Goku over here." He said pointing to the north.

"What are talking about, he's at Capsule Corp." Pan said. Mirai Trunks looked confused. He just scratched the back of his head at her and then he got confused again.

"What do you mean he's at Capsule Corp?" He asked. Pan sighed, walked over to him, told him the story of why she knew Goku was over there and when she was done, her mind said 'I hope he doesn't ask any questions'. She was surprised that he didn't, but he did ask this.

"Well, can you take me to him, I have something to give him." He asked

"Yeah sure Trunks." He gave her a shocked face Pan gave him a confused face.

"What, I know your from the future, I am as well, I know your Trunks because of your hair it's so easy, and I'm Gohan's daughter just to let you know, I'm Pan by the way." Pan smiled as she led Trunks to CC where she sensed everyone except Vegeta, she sighed then frowned, her mentor, her teacher, her trainer that tought her everything all her life was gone, in the after life, she had never missed him in her entire life, but somebody interrupted her thoughts.

" Pan, you flew past Capsule Corp." He stopped flying and landed on the floor with Pan right beside him. As she lead him inside Chichi was the first to notice that Pan came in with a mysterious person.

"Who's this, he looks familiar." Mirai Trunks was about to speak, but Pan clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Him and me will explain everything later, now I need to speak with grandpa." She got her hand back down and walked into the living room where everyone was at. Pan mentioned Mirai Trunks to go to the guest room.

"Grandpa, can you, him, and me speak in private." Pan said as she walked to the guest room. There she found Trunks sitting on the computer chair, she sat down on the floor, until Goku came in, and sat on the bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Goku asked

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell any one else. Okay, I came from the future like Pan did, but she's not from my time line, I came to warn you about the androids. There names are #17 and #18. They are built to look like humans, #17 has black hair and a scarf tied around his neck, and #18 mostly looks like a twin to her brother, she has blonde hair and not unattractive. Three years from now, on May 12th around 10am those two should arrive on an island 9 km southwest from south city. There way powerful than me and everyone else. They died after battle. Gohan escaped and died 13 years later. He was my teacher, he taught me everything he knew." He finished.

"What about me, ain't I in there." Goku asked. Since Trunks had his head in his hands Pan spoke.

"Grandpa, you died of a heart virus, there's no cure for it here, but there's one in the future, Trunks got it for you." Pan got the medicine from his pocket and handed it to Goku. Mirai Trunks stood up.

"I know who you're looking for, Vegeta, he's dead. I'm sorry." Pan said as tears came to her eyes, wait a minute she was a saiyan, she can't lose her pride in front of Mirai Trunks. Her eyes dried back up and she looked at Goku. His head was down, it looked like he was deep in thought. Until he snapped his fingers. Trunks and Pan heads snapped up they looked at him in confusion.

"I got it, I'll contact , and get the dragon balls (hahahaha I bet he likes dragon... balls hehehehe. Sorry it came to my mind) ready." Pan and Trunks head snapped up.

"That's a great idea." They said at the same time. They noticed and looked at each other, while Goku instant transmissioned to Kami's lookout.

Future timeline

Bra moaning made Vegeta wake up. She woke up feeling like jello. When she tried to move it hurt. Vegeta walked over and put the stuff over her cuts. Bra opened her eyes to come face to face with Vegeta.

"Hey, daddy." Bra said weakly. And for once in her life or anyone's, saw that Vegeta's face was full of worry. It looked like he been crying, Bra felt like crying her self after what happened. After the silence, Vegeta spoke.

"What happened." Bra remembered everything.

_Flashback_

_Bra had just finished shopping for the nails. __She walked home cause it wasn't that far and she remembered her mom telling her 'no flying' cause everyone will start to get three boys bumped into her, and pinned her on the wall._

_"We've been watching you Bra Briefs, we know you're saiyan, don't underestimate us so easily, were saiyan too, but I'm not telling you where I got my saiyan blood from. Now relax and this won't hurt a bit." Then the torture started._

_End_ _Flashback_

By now when Bra was done, Vegeta's face turned red and was furious.

"I'll be right back."He said through gritted teeth, and headed to Bulma's lab. He slammed the door open and surprised Gohan, Videl, and Bulma the most.

"WOMAN, YOU NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOUR DAUGHTER NOW!"His voice boomed the room as Bulma ran to Bra. When she saw her sit up, Bulma hugged Bra tightly.

"Mom... can't... breathe."Bra squeaked

"Oh sorry. Now can you tell me what happened. Bra took a deep breath and explained everything, but give the most disturbing part to Bulma instead to Vegeta. Bulma had her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my, this is terrible, did they mention their names?" Bra nodded.

"Their names were Micheal, Jiedyen, and Chris."(Sorry about the freakish names, I just came up with them)Bulma snapped her fingers and Bra looked at the ceiling.

"I'll look up their names on my computer, and find out more information about them and probably their parents to." Bra smiled and looked at Bulma and hugged her, saying how she was a genius and how much she loved her.

"Okay okay Bra, now rest, and I'll be in the lab, Vegeta will be in here with you so don't worry about anything." She got up and walked out.

'I'll work on those names first, anyways Gohan and Videl needs a break.' With that she walked past Vegeta who was still red as a tomato. Things are getting crazy around here.

**A/N:Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't been home and busy with school. Next time Vegeta gets wished back and the androids get released earlier then expected. And what I say to my other friend. Call me Pan!**


	6. Operation, Convince Chichi

Sorry guys for not continuing with this story. I'll continue it. Okay? Great!

Chapter 6: Operation, Convince Chichi To Let Us Train. (C.C.T.L.U.T)

As soon as Trunks left. Goku Instant Transmissioned Chichi home so she can sleep. Then, when he got back. Gohan and Pan were thinking of a plan to tell Chichi they could train. Gohan said that Pan would sometimes because Chichi wants her to study. Gohan too. Pan said that we could train at night as long they'd be quiet. Goku said no cause she would probably go outside to watch the stars.

"Then, how about we ask her nicely. I'm sure we can get Papa's study books done if I'm there to help him and I'll have enough time to let grandma get to know me." Pan said.

"Then we better get going, the sooner the better." Goku said. Everyone nodded. With a quick goodbye to Bulma. The Son's flew from Capsule Corp's front yard. Wait, why didn't Goku instant transmission them there? Oh well. At least they can have time to get away from Chichi's temper. Pan was still worrying. What if Grandpa dies from the heart virus. Like when he told her in her time. He did live. So why should she worry.

She been on lots of adventures with him on the space quest for the black star dragon balls. Defeated the shadow dragons and watched him leave on Shenron.

She been turned into a pile of rotten garbage. Now that her Grandpa's here. She wouldn't have to worry about him any more.

"Hey, we're here." Gohan said. Knocking Pan out of her thoughts. They landed on the front yard. Pan stared in awe. She thought her house was beautiful, but house is way better. She may come by here more often. She swallowed as they walked up to the front door.

Goku opened the door to find the Kitchen empty. Pan walked in the living room. Nobody was there. Goku walked in the Kitchen. Nobody was there either. Gohan checked his room.

Chichi was there. Reading a book.

"Hi, mom." Gohan said. Goku and Pan heard that and walked up the stairs. Sure enough Chichi was hugging her son when they got there.

"Hi Grandma!" Pan cheered and joined in the hug.

"Hi hun!" Goku said and joined in the hug also. To Pan all that was missing was Uncle Goten and her Mom. She was sure they weren't looking for her after they just yelled at her.

"Grandma, we need to ask you something." Pan said after all the hugging was over.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked. Pan took her hand and led her downstairs. Once, all of them was in the living room, Pan asked her the question. As expected, Chichi wasn't happy.

She had Pan in a death grip where Pan's face was turning purple. (OH I LOVE BEING PURPLE! :P. Sorry, just popped into my mind)

"You're going to make my baby train for something that'll happen in three years and my new grandchild?!" Goku nodded. "That's not happening and because of you're little trip to that planet, Gohan is far behind in his school work!" She yelled. Stinging their ears. Goku and Gohan managed to get Pan out of the death grip.

"Thank... You." Pan said holding her throat and coughing. Then for about two hours Chichi yelled at them to not train.

"But grandma, we have to, what if Grandpa dies of the heart virus and none of us are ready to face them. Then all Earth would be a living HELL!" Pan yelled the last words, which made Chichi and the rest look at her.

"I lost my grandpa twice in the future, I don't want to loose him again." Pan said. "I'm sure you don't want to loose him either, that always broke your heart in my timeline. So please Grandma, let us train." Pan said with a puppy dog face. Gohan followed suit.

Chichi sighed. "Okay, I'll let you train." Goku, Gohan, and Pan cheered and held Chichi in a death hug.

"But you have to finish ten books a day mister." Chichi said pointing at Gohan. He looked over to Pan who winked at him.

"Might as well get started now." Pan said, pushing him upstairs. Once they got in the room, Pan slammed the door shut and locked it. She wipped her forehead.

"Okay, lets get started." Pan said, grabbing a book


	7. Training

Hey guys, there's a poll on my profile for Evil Goku. Check it out!

Chapter 7: Training

Pan dragged Gohan upstairs and went in his bedroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

She dusted her hands off. "Alright lets get to work!" She said. She grabbed a few books and started to work on them. Gohan grabbed the rest of the books. They worked on them for almost two hours until they were done. Pan unlocked the door and they walked out. They heard Goku and Chichi talking in the Kitchen.

Pan and Gohan walked in the Kitchen to be greeted by what looked like to be a buffet on the table. They're mouths watered, so did Goku's. But Chichi told them to wait, of course they whined. Pan and Gohan sat down and grabbed a fork and a knife. Their tongues sticking out with them drool coming out. Goku just sat there staring at them.

About a few minutes later, Chichi told them they could eat. They all scarfed down the food and left a few of everything for Chichi. They walked outside and flew off. They flew to the Ice lands and pasted Piccolo who was waiting for them.

"About time you got here." Piccolo said, standing up and taking off his cape and hat.

"Alright, Gohan you fight Pan, and Piccolo and me will watch. Okay?" He declared. The rest nodded. Gohan and Pan walked away from each other and stopped. They both turned to each other and got in fighting stances. After a while they soon clashed and started the spar.

Gohan went to punch Pan, but she blocked it and spinned Gohan around. She let go, but Gohan caught himself, before he punched Pan in the stomach, she doubled over in pain, before kicking Gohan in the chest and sending a ki wave at the same place. Gohan was sent backwards. Pan teleported behind Gohan and did a punching and kicking barrage, before elbowing him in his back and making him hit the cold ground and bouncing back up to Pan, she kicked him again and sent ki balls at Gohan.

Who deflected them all and sent a Maseko at Pan, who sent the same attack in return. The two blasts clashed and fighting for dominance. Pan's attack sending Gohan's back, Gohan's sending Pan's back. Then it blew up. Pan was coughing as she blocked the explosion. Then she felt a big punch to her stomach, which made her get smacked on the ground, bounce up and got smacked on the ground again. She stood back up and got an aura around her. She powered up, but not to Super Saiyan. Pan sent ki balls at Gohan again, who blocked them. Gohan sent ki balls at her who deflected them, two of them almost hit Goku and Piccolo.

"Watch it brat!" Piccolo yelled.

"Sorry Piccolo." Pan said. She sent a blast at Gohan. Gohan went right through the blast and punched her a couple of times in the stomach. She flew right past Goku and Piccolo and landed on the cold ground. Then the cliff fell right off and Pan fell down with it. She collapsed right on the ground breathing heavily.

"Gove up?" Piccolo yelled over the edge.

Pan stood up and glared at him. "No, never. I never back down from a fight." She powered up again and charged at Gohan, right when she was in front of him, she disappeared from their sight. She reappeared behind Gohan and kicked him in his back. He screamed and caught himself. He powered up and charged at Pan. He punched her, but she blocked it. She kicked him in the chest again, sending him back and on the ground.

She held up her hand and charged a one hand Kamehameha. "Ka...Me." The blast appeared in her hand and electric bolts were circling her. "Ha...Me." Pan wasn't going her full power, but to knock him off his feet. "HA!" She shouted and let go of the blast. Gohan was shocked at the blast with one hand, Goku and Piccolo was too. (Okay, to me, they have to get to know her better and train with Pan a bit more) Gohan blocked the blast, but got sent back into a mountian.

Pan was breathing heavily. All she could see was white. She fell on one knee and splashed the snow in her face. She shook her head to clear the dizzyness. She had a few scratches and cuts with dried up blood. But, she had enough for the day. She stood back up and flew over to Gohan.

"Are you alright Papa?" Pan asked. Gohan coughed a few times before getting out.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That was some power Pan, I'll give you credit. That was a great spar." He shook Pan's hand. Pan smiled and shook his hand back. They both flew back to Goku and Piccolo, who were beyond shocked.

"Grandpa." Pan tapped his arm, he didn't move. "Grandpa?" She was starting to get angry. "Grandpa dinner's ready!" She yelled into his ears. He screamed and held his bleeding ear.

"Why did you yell so loud?" Goku whined.

Pan crossed her arms and huffed. "To get you out of your shockness. I can see Piccolo getting up by Gohan." Pan walked over to Piccolo and made him fall in the snow. Piccolo stood up quickly and crossed his arms.

"Well done brats." He said, closing his eyes.

"Thank you chump." Pan said, swinging her arm. Then Goku's stomach growled.

"Do you think Chichi has dinner ready?" He started walking the other way.

Pan sighed heavily. "Grandpa we just ate lunch." She said.

"Still, I'm hungry." The Sons flew off the ground and said 'bye' to Piccolo who nodded in responce. Then they all went home. Ate and went to sleep. They are getting ready for Androids #17 and #18.


End file.
